1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a unique surfacing tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an abrasive metal plate adapted for use in a sanding machine, and to a method for producing an abrasive metal plate.
2. Background of Related Art
While sandpaper and similar materials are generally inexpensive, they become unserviceable through use in short periods of time. Sandpaper, for example, is easily ruptured as the abrasive particles attached to the base of the sandpaper become loosened, worn and clogged. The use of sandpaper with motor-powered tools exacerbates this problem in that due to the high speed of operation, most of the abrasive particles become quickly clogged with large amounts of wood flour or the particles become detached from the abrasive surface of the sandpaper.
To overcome this problem, abrasive metal sheets have been developed with integrally formed protrusions configured to perform abrading applications. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,281, a metallic abrasive sheet is adapted to be used in the manner of sandpaper. The abrasive sheet is flexible so that it may be conformed to supporting blocks. Projections on an abrasive surface are formed by puncturing apertures in the sheet. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,308, a perforated abrasive metal sheet is provided for use with a reciprocating sander. The abrasive metal sheet is formed with generally rectangular shaped apertures which are punched in a metal sheet to form an abrasive surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,107, a flexible metal sheet is suggested for use with power sanders. Cutting edges for the sheet are formed by driving punches of various geometric shapes through the metal sheet.
While abrasive metal sheets have a service life greater than that of sandpaper, these sheets have been found to be more difficult than sandpaper to use with motor-powered sanders, e.g., random orbit sanders, vibratory sanders, etc. Because of the large number of protrusions in the metal sheet, the force transmitted from a surface being treated by the power sander through the plate is generally unbalanced. As such, the power sander has a tendency to pull in one direction as the sander is moved over the surface being treated, making it difficult for an operator to control the power sander and tiresome to operate the sander for sustained periods of time.
Accordingly, a need exists for an abrasive metal sheet adapted for use with motor-powered sanders that overcomes the above-noted disadvantages and is easy to make and use.